High-velocity low pressure fans, sometimes known as HVLP fans or turbines, typically comprise a multi-stage stacked series of fan wheels driven by a high speed motor. The term, “HVLP,” as used herein, refers to high-velocity low-pressure fans operating at 15,000 to over 30,000 rpm for compressing air to less than 15 psig, and delivering air up to 10 psig to a paint sprayer.